impossible duties
by Click here for awesomeness
Summary: Just after the events of the secret of the jedi, Siri Tachi and Obi-wan Kenobi are confused and heart-broken. both want to avoid eachother at all costs. but when a mission arise's that will cause them to confront their pain and eachother, can they do it? or will they hide their feelings at the cost of the mission? read and review for more chapters and faster updates! first fic
1. Chapter 1

Siri ran from the room of a thousand fountains, struggling to contain her tears. She could not believe that she and Obi-wan would not be allowed their love. But then again, she never really had. It had always been a far away dream. Maybe it was the fact that that unlike before, she now knew that he felt the same way. ' That will make it harder to hide my feelings' she thought to herself. When she got back to her quarters, she resolved that she would hide her feelings deep in her heart, away from prying minds.

As she collapsed on her bed, she heard the door slam and the sound of her master Adi rushing to her room.

" Padawan, are you alright?" She asked her frantically.

" I'm fine master" she replied. But her defiant response was ruined by the tears streaming down her face and the echoes of her misery resounding through the force.

" No, no you not! I can feel your pain in our bond Siri! So you may as well tell me what happened? Was it a master? A padawan? What did they do?" Adi replied stubbornly, but her tone softened at the end.

Siri could sense her concern through their bond. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face her master.

" Its about Obi-wan-" she started, but her master cut her off.

" what did he do?" she whispered menacingly.

" Its not what he did, rather its what he didn't do! What WE didn't do!" Siri sniffled out.

" what didn't you two do?" Adi asked hesitantly. Taking another deep breath, Siri then proceeded to tell her master everything that had happen on the ship, then what happened afterwards back at the temple.

" Oh Siri…" Adi held the young girl as she cried on her shoulder. " it will be alright." She promised her padawan.

' I'll make sure of it' she thought confidently.

" now, why don't we go do some meditation?" She asked her daughter in all but blood.

"ok" She whispered quietly. And with that the master/padawan team went to one of the many meditation rooms the temple provided, to meditate on the conflicting mess that was Siri's emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

_hi guys, just thought I'd remind you that I don't, nor will I ever own the star wars characters, places, and stories, I only own the oc's and the plot sorry if I forgot it in the last chappie, but I say this in every chapter. So on with the story, oh and that was the prologue, which is why it was so short. My next few chapters will be short till I get the hang of this, though longer than the prologue._

As Obi-wan sat in his quarters, he pondered about what happened the previous day. As he got to the part where his master and master yoda told him and Siri that they couldn't be together, he felt tears once again stream down his cheeks. 'ha, and here I am thinking I had no tears left!' he thought to himself. As he buried his head into the pillow, he sensed his master force signature approach.

As Qui-gon entered his room, Obi-wan could feel him scrutinizing his slumped form. " padawan" Qui-gon sighed. "I'm so, so sorry! But it was necessary. I know how you feel and I know that it an feel all-consuming, but you must overcome it! Now come on, we are needed in the council chambers."

"yes master" he replied. As he got up, he resolved that he would have to meditate on these feelings AGAIN in order to let them go. But as he washed his face in the refresher, a sudden thought occurred to him. 'what if I can't let them go?' he mused. Resolving to put them matter out of his head, he left the refresher and joined his master at the door, smiling weakly at him as they left the room.

As Obi-wan and his master reached the antechamber of the high council room, a young padawan that Obi-wan recognised as Master Lowe's apprentice, Rose, beckoned them into the chambers, opening the door for them and giving them a warm smile.

As they entered the room, they noticed another team already standing in the centre of the room, but could not see who they were as they had their hoods up. As Obi-wan took his place between his master and the other, he risked a glance at the mystery master's face. His heat dropped to somewhere below his stomach. ' oh no! that's Master Adi! If she's here that means…' as he thought this, his eyes locked on the other hooded figure- Siri. He could make out the redness around her beautiful blue eyes, a sure sign that she had taken the news similarly to him, despite her indifference at the time.

He smiled weakly at her and turned to the front again to pay attention to the mission briefing, but his thoughts were a whirl: ' How am I meant to concentrate on the mission if she's on it with me?' He asked himself silently.

" A mission, we have for you, hmmmm! Go, you must to Borin V!" Yoda told them in his strange way of speaking.

Mace Windu took over the briefing.

" there has been an uprising of the youths. Siri and Obi-wan

Will infiltrate the group the group as a young couple by their normal names, as know one will know them as they are in the

Outer rim." He explained.

" Aid and Qui-gon will be the adoptive parents of their respective padawans. Their presence is a precaution only, as this mission is for the padawans. However, it would be suspicious for only they to go. Padawans, report your findings

And apprehend the leader, as he is wanted for a number of crimes. Your transport is in hanger 3 and all of the finer points are on the ship."

As Qui-gon opened his mouth, master windu cut him off. "as for the masters, your job will be to be an outside help to your padawans, and to formally investigate the crimes caused by the rebellion. Also you will be there for emotional help for your padawans, as Yoda foresees them having some trouble. May the force be with you." With that, they were allowed to leave.

Siri and Obi-wan glared at master yoda for giving something away about their current position.

As he and his master left the room, obi-wan mused to himself that this might be an opportunity to overcome his feelings for Siri, like she said to do. 'unlikely' he snorted at his hopefulness out loud. Qui-gon looked at his padawan with concern. He knew that this mission was too early for them, and they might do something drastic in their ignorance. Turning to his son in all but blood, he stated the very thing that he needed obi-wan to always know: " Obi-wan, you know that you can always tell me anything, right!?" he told him hesitantly.

"Of course master" Obi-wan responded.

As they walked down the corridor to their quarters to get their stuff, Qui-gon realized that his padawan would never be the same, better or for worse. He sighed when he realized that he would have to support it.

_So, another chapter done! Remember to review, not just read my story! Luv u guys, and remember I don't own starwars._

_Also if you want to know exactly what happened on the mission and at the temple that was mentioned in prologue, read secrets of the jedi for detail, and remember that I wont forget this story._ Clicky out.


	3. Chapter 3, preperation

_Hi guys, sorry it took so long for the update, but I've been really busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter! And don't forget to review! It brings updates ya-know! Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the star wars universe, only the OC'S and the plot._

_/_

_After a goodnights sleep, Siri and Adi went to the temple designer, responsible for the creation of all the Jedi's under-cover outfits. As they made their way to the room in the lower levels of the temple, Siri's thoughts wondered to obi-wan, and she found herself wondering if he had followed her orders and forgotten what had happened. 'I hope he doesn't speak of it' she thought to herself. Shaking he head, she came out of her thoughts when Adi nudged her. "where here" she murmured softly, guiding her inside the small quarters. As she walked inside, she was immediately over whelmed by the amount of clothing inside the seemingly small room. _

_Just then, Nicki, the designer, came out. "Hey guys! I here you're going to Borin V! That place is like, soooo fashionable! Here, I have some clothes prepared for you guys, and I also have your Id-docs."_

_She then handed over two huge black bags to Adi and gave Siri a smaller white suitcase. _

_"I also have the other team's clothes and id-docs in those bags, so could you give them to them?" she asked in her sickly sweet tone._

_"of-course" Adi replied, and together, they bowed to the woman and headed out. Then, halfway to their quarters to get their final bags, Bant came running up to Siri. _

_"Siri! Hey! It's great to see- oh. Your leaving on another mission again, isn't you?!" she said in a rush, her voice becoming sad at the end._

_"Yes, me and obi-wan" she winced at saying his name "are going to Borin V."_

_"Oh. So I won't see you guys for a while?" bant replied looking sad. "Oh well, may the force be with you, and I hope the mission goes well. You too Master Gallia" she said, rushing forward to hug Siri, before rushing of towards her Master, Kit-fisto's quarters._

_Letting out a sigh, Siri and Adi continued to their quarters, both of them deep in their own thoughts about the mission._

_After getting their survival packs together, the two headed off to the hanger they were told to go to, and Siri had a feeling that this mission was going to be a hard one. When they got to the ship, Siri stopped suddenly, staring in awe at the ship in front of her. "That's a corillian deluxe ivy cruiser! It's meant to be one of the most luxuries ships in the galaxy!" she said in a hushed voice, before pulling her master towards the ramp._

_As the entered the ship, they could hear feet moving in the gallery. They entered the room, both looking around curiously. When Siri saw Obi-wan, she nodded her head stiffly before looking away as quickly as possible. _

_"Qui-gon, Obi-wan! It's great to see you two again!" Adi exclaimed warmly. _

_"A pleasure to be working with you again Adi." Qui-gon replied happily. _

_"Now, Nicki gave Siri and I your id-docs and outfits, here you go." Adi told Obi-wan a bit stiffly, handing over one of the black bags and motioned for Siri to do the same._

_Siri opened her case and took out two of the four bags in it with their names on it, giving them to Obi-wan and Qui-gon._

_"Let's get settled in and find our quarters." Qui-gon suggested to them, and the two teams split up to find their quarters._

_Siri was surprised to find that she didn't have to share her quarters with Adi. So she quickly opened her bag in quiet._

_As she saw the contents, she had to fight back a shudder of disgust. She examined her new clothing. The most modest thing there was a blue strapless dress that reached to the mid-thigh, and had a swooping neckline. Every-thing showed more skin than what it covered. Siri was furious, and ran into her master's room to see what she had to wear, hoping that if it was better, she might be able to swap with the much taller woman. But as she entered the room, she was disappointed to see that what her master had to wear was worse, so, so much worse. Her master was, well, it looked like she had no clothing on at all! "Master?!" Siri giggled, looking away from her master._

_Adi sighed. "I was checking out the items in this bag, and trying them all on. You came in on one of the more… revealing ones" She said uncertainly. _

_"I didn't even realise you had clothes on! You're just lucky that it was me, not Qui-gon or Obi-wan who came in!" Siri was giggling the whole time, and seemed unable to stop._

_"Padawan!" Adi admonished. Siri simply continued to laugh, and walked away, still laughing. Adi smirked, "it's better than what I've seen in your bag, youngling" she called out to her padawan. Siri whirled around, red in the face, and had to resist the urge to stick her tongue out childishly, like she was in crèche again. Instead, she simpliy smiled deviously at her master and walked away._

_After changing into a white mini-skirt and blue form-fitting top, she walked down to the cop pit and sat in the co-pilot seat next to Master Qui-gon. _

_After a few minutes of hyperspace preparation, they were soon souring though the stars on the way to Borin V, and Adi and Obi-wan joined them in the Cop pit._

_The four Jedi all took out their id-docs, and 'introduced' themselves to each-other, as well as their role in the mission and with each-other._

_Adi started first: " so im now Marissa Wendell, I'm 32 standard years of age, am dim the adopted mum of Siri. I'm here to be a formality, as Mace mentioned earlier, and me and Qui-gon are meant to be real fast friends. I approve of Obi-wan." She finished with a contented sigh. " good, this is an easy part" she murmured, before motioning to Qui-gon to go next._

_He cleared his throat, before he started to speak calmly: " I'm john Clerty, and I'm 36 standard years, I'm the legal guardian of Obi-wan, and I'm the same as Adi, a formality and fast friends with 'Marissa'." Siri then looked at her papers, and her jaw dropped:_

_" I'm Siri still and my last name is Wendell, im 16 standard years, and you know the rest, Adi is my mum, Qui-gon like a uncle/father and obi-wan's-" she stopped suddenly, and a look of sadness passed over her face, before she quickly changed it to a blank poker face. " and Obi-wan will be my boyfriend." She managed to get out. Everyone was shocked, as they all new about what had recently happened with the padawans, being them falling in love, and not being allowed it only a few short days ago._

_Obi-wan cleared his throat: " I'm Obi-wan still, my last names Qui-gon's- Clerty, and I'm also 16 Standard years old. Qui-gon's my guardian and Siri's my girlfriend. Also, if they don't accept us, I am to propose to Siri to get in the group." He said quietly. _

_The customs of Borin V that they had learned were that mating and marriage were very important there, and they married very young. The only way they would be accepted by the rebellious teens was if they seemed like any of them. Blending in was essential. As such, this step was a necessary one in order to reach that goal._

_Siri really needed to meditate on this new matter. As such, she bid them all goodnight, as it was now night-time, and headed back to her quarters to meditate. Qui-gon and Adi shared a worried glance before they to, retired for the night. Obi-wan, however, stayed up, pondering these turns of events in his seat for several more hours before falling asleep in the cop pit. They all knew one thing: this mission would be their hardest yet._

_Thanks for reading! But don't forget to REVIEW AND FAV this story, so that you know when I update, which will be soon, but even sooner if you review, even one review! Thanks and I don't own anything frm the star wars universe, only the OC'S and the plot. Clicky out xxxooo_


	4. Chapter 4 on the ship

Please review and like this story, for even faster updates! Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or it's characters, only the plot and oc's. Thankyou sooooo much to my reviewer! For the question you asked me, we will see…

/

When Obi-wan woke in the morning, he jumped right out of his seat and reached for his lightsaber, the unfamiliar surroundings startling him. But then his master, Qui-gon Jinn came in the room and he calmed down. As the events of the previous day came back to him, he started to panic.

"Calm down Obi-wan, get any more tense and those lines on your forehead will become permanent!" Qui-gon joked.

Obi-wan sighed and left the cop pit, and headed for his quarters. When he entered, he changed into a fresh pair of Jedi robes, knowing it would be the last time he wore them for a while. After changing, he headed back to the cop pit and saw that Adi and Siri were there with his master. When he entered the room, he bowed to Adi and Siri and took one of the seats in the back with Adi, as Qui-gon and Siri were in the pilot and co-pilot seats.

"Obi-wan, can we talk?" Adi asked him gently.

"Ok? Master Adi" Obi-wan replied, confused.

"It's Just Adi, or master to you Obi-wan" Adi said to him.

She then left the room, Obi-wan following curiously. When they got to Obi-wan's quarters, Obi-wan was even more confused, as he followed her into his room, sitting at the desk provided. Adi turned to him, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Tell me, how do you feel about your role in this mission Obi-wan?" she asked him softly.

"I feel… conflicted. I mean, why has that old troll given us this mission?! I mean, he knows about what's happened! Why? I mean, it's so unfair! How am I meant to concentrate on the mission with Siri by my side?" Obi-wan asked Adi, confused.

" Obi-wan, first of all, that 'old troll' is master Yoda, second, he wouldn't give you this mission if he didn't believe you could handle it, and third, I think this mission was a means to let go, act on your love and therefor let it go with peace." She replied persuasively, smiling when she mentioned Yoda.

"Did you say the same thing to Siri? How are we going to do this? We gave it up for the order, content with the idea of never being together, knowing we could never be the same I we did, and then the council the next day, no less, goes and dumps on us the mission on which we must break every promise and resolution we just made and be together!? How am I going to handle this?" he was now pacing the room, frantically trying to release his feelings into the force like he had been taught.

Adi watched him curiously. " You need your masters help. Go to him, I will take Siri." She told him wisely.

"Yes master Adi." With that, Obi-wan left the room and headed back to the cop pit. In the main corridor of the ship, Obi-wan bumped into someone, as his head was down as he contemplated his situation and what master Adi said. Stumbling backwards, Obi-wan immediately looked up, and fought down a blush. He had bumped into Siri.

"Hi Obi-wan, have you seen Adi? And Qui-gon wants you." She told him without taking a breath, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Ah, sure, your master is in my quarters and she wants to talk to you, and thanks." He replied, desperately wishing that he could look away from those sapphire eyes.

Moving past her, he made his way into the cop pit. Qui-gon was waiting for him, his grey eyes searching.

"Tell me everything, padawan" he said in a soft tone. And, taking a deep breath, Obi-wan told his master everything that Adi had told him, then his encounter with Siri in the corridor.

"You've been through a lot. Why don't you go rest ing your quarter's padawan? If you can't, why don't you go meditate?"

"But-"

"No buts, padawan! You need rest, and to clear your head, meditating will help you will with that. Now go!" Qui-gon urged him. With a sigh, Obi-wan left the room and walked to his quarters, deep in thought, stopping by the ships kitchen to grab a glass of Muja juice that he had found earlier when exploring the kitchen, to make sure that there was enough food there for him. Heading into his room, he stopped dead at the sight in front of him. There was Siri, her eyes red from crying, and glaring at him, and Adi, holding the girl, giving him a sympathetic glare.

"Get. Out. Of. Here!" Siri spat, her glare intensifying, but he could see another emotion burning just underneath the surface.

"This is my quarters" he told her slowly. Huffing, she stalked out the room, Adi following.

"I'm sorry Obi-wan" she whispered before shutting the door behind her with the force. Sighing, Obi-wan collapsed on the chair, and rubbed his eyes tiredly, before slipping into his meditation stance.

The next morning, Obi-wan felt as if the whole galaxy was turned upside down, as when he left his room, Siri, whose room was opposite of his, winked at him and wiggled her fingers in a wave before disappearing into Adi's quarters. Blinking, Obi-wan headed over to Qui-gon's quarters and slipped inside.

As he entered, Qui-gon gave him an amused look.

"Why did she do that?" he muttered.

"She's getting into character." His master replied evenly.

"Oh. So I suppose that we are going to land soon?"

Qui-gon nodded his head, before leaving the room.

Sighing, Obi-wan went and got changed into a pair of leather pants and a black leather jacket over a no-descript brown tunic shirt. He then went to the cop pit.

After a few minutes, they were cleared to land, and, after sharing a nervous glance with the others, he stepped of the landing ramp, and onto Borin V.

Ya like? Review and fav and follow and recommend this story to your friends! I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can, which should be within a week. And even quicker (tomorrow) if I get reviews! But I am starting school in 2 days, so it will slow me down slightly, but I will still do my best.


	5. Chapter 5, settling in

Hey guys! Thanks to my latest reviewer, your review mean's a lot to me, cause it means that I will update as soon as I see the review. I hope you like this chapter, and please review and follow this story for even faster updates! Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, you know the rest.

/

As they walked further onto the platform, they were met with an old man who looked to be in his sixties, who was smiling at them in welcome.

"Hello! Hello! My name is Jack Dippin! I will be your guide on you complementary tour of the magnificent city of kewinton! Now, what are your names?" jack said this in an enthusiastic tone, his yellow curly hair moving with the wind. Jack was a Boren, and he had large, blue eyes, as was the norm of their race, along with a small, skinny frame and large feet.

"I am John Clerty, and this is my charge, Obi-wan."

"And I am Marissa Wendell, and this is my adopted daughter, Siri. Our two groups met on Bugaba, where we are all from. Our kids formed a friendship, and when we learned that John and Obi-wan were coming here two, we had to fly together." Adi lied to the man, using their cover story.

Jack gave them a knowing look, before turning to Obi-wan.

"You got your claim on her boy?" he asked him.

"Ah, yeah, sure, she's mine." Obi-wan replied, stuttering slightly, before he came over to link his arm around Siri.

Siri tensed for a split second, before relaxing in Obi-wans grip. This felt strange. This felt right. Right now, she never wanted to move. Except to maybe move closer.

But then the moment was lost when jack called over his shoulder to a teenage boy, who reluctantly walked over. "Show the kids to their new quarters, I will take the parents on a joy ride around the city." He turned to the group. "Come with me, Marissa and John, Young ones, go with Mike here, he will show you to your quarters. Obi-wan and Siri went with Mike, and Qui-gon and Adi with Jack.

Mike showed them into a small speeder, a grimace on his face. "I hate being ordered around!" he grumbled.

Siri and Obi-wan shared a glance. Was it going to be this easy to get into the group? Siri recalled how they were easy to find, but very hard to successfully become one of them. She smiled at Obi-wan before turning to Mike. "Us too! I hate when mum asks me to do stuff! They always forget the fact that according to republic law, they aren't allowed to order us unless their our boss or superior. Argh! In want to do something!" she looked at Obi-wan, who looked impressed at her rant.

"I agree babe." He told her comfortingly, a teasing smile on his face when he said babe, he knew that she hated the word!

Mike turned around slowly, as they were at the quarters. "You guys aren't happy with the adults?" he asked them. They shook their heads.

He smiled. "Want to do something about it?" When they nodded again, his smile turned into a grin.

"Well, I think I know how I can help you guys!" he told them confidently. The couple shared a pleased smile. Things were going according to plan. After saying goodbye and getting his comm code and the info as to where they would meet the rebels, they went into their quarters. Looking around, Siri whistled. "Nice place we have here! Let's see... Uh-oh." Obi-wan turned to her, she had gone down the hall.

"What is it?" he asked her curiously, acutely aware that her arm was brushing his.

"Look! Only two bedrooms! And look, each be has been adjusted to our height's using a hingerbed-metior! I wander which bed is mine?" she walked into the first of the rooms, Oni-wan following.

"Only one way to find out" he told her, hopping onto one bed, but it was too big and wide. "This one is for Qui-gon I think" he told her, before heading over to the bed that she had left.

"Don't bother, that's Adi's." she told him, before leaving for the next room. Ob-wan followed. They entered the next room and both lied on a bed. Both were instantly comfortable, but then, they realised what would happen next.

"If they put our beds in the same room, that means they suspected that we were very close. Now that they know just how close, I suspect that-"the two beds jolted together, stopping Obi-wan mid-sentence. "They will put our bed together." He finished, grimacing. He had hoped to be able to let her go, but he found the very idea repulsing, and doing it becoming more and more impossible every second this mission went on.

A few hours later, Adi and Qui-gon returned, and both entered their bedroom and instantly felt bad for their apprentices. After a hasty supper, they all went to bed after a trip to the fresher each.

That night, both padawan's could not sleep a wink, their thoughts consumed by the other. The next morning, Siri woke up to find an unfamiliar pair of arms around her figure, and she looked up in alarm. Obi-wan was asleep next to her, a peaceful smile on his face.

She thought about it, before settling in his arms and falling back to sleep, dreaming that they could do more than just sleep like that.

A few hours later, Adi and Qui-gon entered their padawan's room, and smiled softly. Indeed, they were good together, and they would get the job done.

But it would not be easy.

**done! now, I'm sorry I was so late, but school had me very busy, and I wrote as fast as I could when i saw the review. review and follow for an even faster and longer update! it should be within the next week, depending on how many reviews I get, maybe a bit longer if I don't get any. **


	6. Chapter 6, the first day

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken so long! Hope you guys don't kill me! Ha-ha my computer broke and I didn't get it back till the start of the month, and then I couldn't get any programs on it to write in, so alas, it's taken forever! So sorry yet again, and thanks for the reviews! I'll try to get more chapters up as quick as possible, and I promise to have one more up on by the end of the week! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.**

Later that morning, Obi-wan was woken by an unfamiliar warmth along his body. Upon closer inspection, aka opening his eyes, he found that the mysterious warmth was in fact Siri, who was sleeping soundly against him, a serene expression on her face. Heaving his body off the bed with a sigh, Obi-wan got up and headed out of the room, towards the kitchen. In there he found Adi, who was making pancakes.

"Morning Obi." She said sleepily, absentmindedly flipping a rather large pancake.

"Morning master Adi." He replied, going to the fridge and pouring himself and his master a cup of Muja juice, knowing that that would be the first thing Qui-gon would ask for when he came down. Sure enough, no more than a minute later, his master came stumbling down the hall, completely disorientated.

"Muja juice…" he muttered, glancing fugitively around the room.

Laughing, Obi-wan handed him glass, and gladly accepted the plate of pancakes that Adi offered him.

"Where did you get these?" he asked Ai.

"Oh, that mike boy gave it to me, said it was a welcome gift. Awful nice of him, don't you think?" she said casually.

Nodding, mouth full, he wandered upstairs to his room. As he stepped in, he was faced by a sight to remember. Siri was still lying in bed, fast asleep. What's more, was that she was facing the wrong end of the bed, her feet were dangling off the side, and her face was jammed in his pillow, her arms, wrapped around it securely. Chuckling, he leaned over her and yanked the pillow from her grip, and pulled the covers off of her and off the bed. She jumped up, yelling a "What?!" and force-pulling her lightsaber to her. When she saw who had woke her, she turned bright red and muttered something too quiet for him to hear, and he grinned.

"Good morning Siri! Hurry up, Marissa has breakfast ready, and we have to go to school in a few." He called, ducking from the pillow being thrown at him. Laughing, he raced out of the room, his clothes in hand.

Getting to the refresher, he stepped in the shower and washed up, shaving and getting dressed in the ridiculously tight clothes. Waking into the small living room, he nodded to Adi and Qui-gon, and picked up his bag.

"All your things are in there Obi, where's Siri?" Qui-gon asked, glancing behind him, towards their room.

"I don't know, she was still asleep when I went in, but I thing I woke her up sufficiently." He said with a smirk, and was glad to see Adi's smile.

"As long as she is down here in a minute… SIRI WENDELL! YOU WILL GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Adi yelled, and laughed as they all heard Siri's grumbling as she made her way down to the common room. Appearing in the room, Siri grabbed her bag as well and walked to the door.

"Goodbye mother, bye John. C'mon Obi!" she yelled behind her retreating form, as she left their quarters, and stepped out onto the street. Nodding goodbye to the others, Obi-wan quickly followed her outside.

The two walked in companionable silence, as they got closer to the high-school that they were going to be in. Walking through the front doors, they were shocked at how quiet the corridor was. There were plenty of people in it; the hallway seemed to burst from the amount of teens occupying it. But the room was almost completely silent, with the exception of the whispers coming from the students, and the looks coming their way. Ignoring the glances, the pair headed further into the building, towards the office rooms.

When they got there, they headed into the smallest one that had a sign over it saying 'New Students'. The room was cosy, with light green walls and lots of strange blue plants all over the place. Obi-wan headed towards the welcome lady, his arm around Siri.

"Um, hello. We are the new students, Siri and Obi-wan." He started, gesturing to Siri and himself. The lady looked up, and smiled a warm smile. She didn't look to be much older than some of the students here, looking to be around 20 standard years old.

"Ah yes. Hello, my name is Miss Beaux, but you can call me Naomi. Your guardians requested for the same schedules, so here you are. On first day you have special classes, such as flying and fitness, and second day to fourth day you have basic lessons. Fifth day is dedicated to politics and history of the Galactic Republic."

"Thankyou Naomi, we will be on our way now." Siri replied, smiling a dazzling smile at the woman, who smiled back, and handed them their schedules. The two left and headed off to their first class, Mathematics. After their first class, and their second, Borin History, they had break. Heading out into the grounds, they looked around for Mike, and hopefully the group they were meant to infiltrate. Over in the corner of the area, about 200 standard meters away was mike, walking with a girl, both of them frowning, and heading over to a large group of about 20 boys and girls. The two looked at each other, before running to catch up with Mike.

"Hey Mike! Mike!" Siri yelled, as they came to a stop a few meters away from him, both breathing heavily. Obi-wan thought it was strange that they were finding it so hard to run, they were meant to be fitter that this. Shrugging it off, he turned to Mike, Smiling.

"Oh, hey guys! Nicki, this is Obi-wan and Siri, their new students." Nicki shrugged and smiled at them, before walking towards the group. Sighing, Mike led them towards it.

"Hey guys, we have two new members of RED HAWK. Siri, Obi, this is Roarke, Michael, Blake, jess, Nat, Chloe, James, Liz, and Jarod. The others aren't important." He said, grinning as the others complained, before walking up to the group and introducing themselves. At their introduction, everyone had looked pleased, but Liz and Jarod and Jess had stared at them, not moving. After the school day finished, the two walked home with Mike.

"Don't worry guys, they will loosen up eventually, their just wary of newbies. Bunch of rascals tried to hand us over last year. They've been untrusting ever since. It was their best friend. All well, I can tell you guys aren't like that. Seeya." And then he was gone. Looking at each other nervously, they headed inside too tell their 'parents' what had happened so far.


End file.
